


远程操控

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2020.2.6）虽然迟到了几天，裕2.4生快！当索玛发现他可以用软件远程艹裕，他会……含言语责め，淫语满天飞，裕浪到飞起【。其实是GEREO裕刚实装时候的脑洞了，昨天半夜突然有了感觉就搞出来了。腹黑醋坛子索玛x天然碧池全开裕。软件的描述有参考GEREO。
Relationships: Soma Schicksal/Yuu Kannagi





	远程操控

“大家都拿到新的设备了吧！”  
榊博士站在台子上敲了敲手中的平板电脑，尽可能大声喊道，可惜还是盖不住下面的兴奋交谈声。  
最后还是椿教官清了清嗓子，大厅里才安静下来。  
榊博士倒不在意，指着平板开始说明:“大家手上拿的就是我们极东支部最新开发的终端设备，用法和Norn没有什么区别。特别要提一句的是这里面搭载了我们新开发的战斗辅助软件，记录了目前极东支部所有神机使的战斗数据。”  
他点开屏幕上一个图标，画面立刻切换到了类似支部大厅的模拟场景里，一个挺拔的身影站在大厅中央，还扬了扬手打了个招呼。  
“裕，那不是你吗！”  
听到这句话，一直百无聊赖地缩在角落里的索玛才抬起头，正看到出声的浩太故意用胳膊肘捅了捅他身边的裕。  
裕腼腆地笑了笑，没有多说什么，那笑容倒让远远看着的索玛突然觉得下体一紧。  
可恶，榊大叔那家伙，为了做这个软件拉着裕忙了这么久……  
虽然也就不到一个月的时间，但索玛总觉得自己已经很久没把那结实的身体抱进怀里了。  
台上的榊博士自然不会发现索玛的腹诽，还在继续说明这个软件的用处。  
“……软件里可以自由设定战斗目标，包括需要讨伐的荒神的种类和数量，出击时使用的神机技能和携带道具，战斗的环境等等。软件会自动根据大家选择的神机使计算，模拟出尽可能真实的战斗场景。大家可以根据模拟学习其他神机使的战斗方式，也可以观看自己的战斗来发现平时注意不到的需要改进的地方。”  
大概演示了一下怎么设置模拟战斗，榊博士又把画面切换回大厅，指了指画面里的裕。  
“大家还可以在这里查看每个神机使的身体数据和战斗实绩，”他手指一划，画面上的裕突然被放大，只有脸还露在屏幕上，“甚至可以就这么戳戳软件里的角色，他会随机给出一些战斗上的意见，或是跟你闲聊几句。”  
说着他就戳了戳裕的脸，只听屏幕里的裕开口道:“今天的任务非常轻松，希望今后也有机会和你一起执行任务。”  
从台下聚集的人群中，传来不少压低音量的笑声，听上去好像都是些年轻女孩。被不少姑娘偷瞄的裕脸上更红了。  
可恶，裕可是我的。  
看到裕这么受瞩目，索玛忍不住有点心烦。

＊＊＊

结束了说明的榊博士宣布解散后就和椿教官一起离开了，剩下年轻的神机使们一脸兴奋地研究着这个软件，三五成群地凑在一起交流着。  
索玛对这个软件可没什么好感，也懒得鼓捣，只是继续窝在角落里看裕和浩太、艾丽莎他们闲聊，手指随意在放在膝上的平板上乱划。  
突然，他看到裕不自然地缩了缩肩膀，同时从他手下的平板中传出了一个声音:“哇，好痒啊！”  
索玛一低头，才发现自己竟然不小心把裕的个人页面给点了出来。  
这款软件做的非常精致，软件里的裕看起来和真人没什么两样，连脸红的样子都完美还原了。  
“那个混账大叔，在这种地方这么用心是要干嘛……”  
想到自己的恋人会在这个软件里对那么多人微笑脸红，索玛就觉得不爽……但他才不承认自己是在吃醋。  
虽然不爽，索玛手上的动作倒是没停，像是泄愤似的不停戳着平板的屏幕。  
就在他一指头戳到“裕”的脑门上时，突然听到不远处传来了“呀”的一声轻呼。  
恐怕就连站在裕身边的浩太他们都没发现裕刚才的失态，但五感格外敏锐的索玛可以肯定，刚才是裕叫了一声。  
他抬起头，正看到裕微微红了脸，正在不动声色地四下打探，当目光与索玛的相接，裕还不好意思地挥了挥手。  
可恶，他真可爱！  
不对，不是这个问题。  
索玛摇了摇头，看了看手边的平板。  
一开始不小心戳到的时候也是，刚才也是，裕怎么好像对我戳软件里的他有反应似的？  
索玛思索了片刻，这次把手指伸向了“裕”的侧腰。  
裕平时看起来没什么痒痒肉，但其实只要手法对了，反而比一般人还要敏感……当然这种事只有曾无数次与他相拥在一起的索玛才知道。  
随着手指轻轻划过“裕”的腰际，索玛清楚地看到不远处的裕抖了一下。  
尽管裕立刻换了个站姿掩饰住了这瞬间的动摇，却逃不过索玛锐利的目光。  
这软件真的有问题……  
不过刚才榊博士演示的时候裕并没有什么反应，视线范围内也有几个正调出裕的个人页面研究的神机使，难道只有自己的软件才对裕有影响？  
索玛边思考，边又装作不经意地戳了几个地方，果然每次都看到裕有反应。  
见裕完全不明白发生了什么，还四处寻找是谁碰了他，索玛不禁玩心大盛。  
他学着榊博士刚才的操作，把“裕”放大后移动，直到画面上只露出那结实的胸肌和腰腹，以及紧绷的屁股和大腿。  
这世界上，还有谁能比我更清楚能让裕缴械投降的部位呢？  
索玛咧嘴一笑，让“裕”背对自己，手指自下而上顺着脊柱便划了一下。  
这次，索玛清楚地看到裕浑身打了一个激灵。  
“裕？你怎么了？”  
“我、我没事，可能有点受凉了吧。”  
裕勉强扯出一个笑脸，回应疑惑的艾丽莎，一只手却不由自主地伸向身后，抓住了衣服的下摆。  
有反应了。  
索玛满意地看着裕的动作，又把“裕”转回正面，按压起“裕”的胸口。  
这次裕一瞬间的反应幅度不大，但他立刻就抱起双臂，挡住了胸口。  
真可惜啊，裕。这种反抗完全是徒劳的。  
索玛几乎控制不住嘴边的笑意，一边看着裕一边继续挤压着“裕”的胸口。  
他看到裕的小动作越来越多，重心在左右脚间不停轮换，本来抱着胳膊的一只手抬了起来，捂在了嘴上。  
他一定已经开始喘个不停了吧？  
回忆着裕在床上的样子，索玛感觉着自己已经半涨起来的下体，暂时停了手。  
裕似乎松了一口气，但仍然是那样一副不设防的样子。  
我怎么可能这么简单就放过你呢？  
索玛边在心底窃笑，边调整着画面，很快就调整出一个从斜下方仰视的角度。  
尽管这种调整已经是这个软件的极限，但对索玛来说足够了。  
他故意活动了一下手指，然后两根手指一起顶上了裕的屁股。  
“呜……！”  
裕隐忍的低声呻吟进一步刺激了索玛的坏心眼，他就像平时在床上那样慢慢玩弄着裕的屁股，想象着分开他的臀瓣的感觉将手指递进了“裕”的两腿之间……  
“裕，你没事吧？你的脸好红啊。”  
艾丽莎关切的声音再度传来，裕的回应则让索玛感到了无与伦比的满足。  
“我、我没事……呜……”  
那明显带着颤音的声音索玛已经好久没听过了，只觉得无比怀念。  
虽然这么想，但他手上玩弄“裕”的动作倒是一点也没停。  
“抱、抱歉……我可能有点、累了……我先回去了。”  
裕简单找了个借口，甚至没等浩太和艾丽莎回答就匆匆离开了。  
索玛笑了笑，把平板夹在腋下，一言不发地悄悄跟了上去。

＊＊＊

索玛不紧不慢地跟在脚步不稳的裕后面。  
现在大家几乎都聚集在大厅里，走廊里除了他们空无一人，可一贯敏锐的裕一反常态，完全没有留意到跟在他身后的索玛。  
裕并没有直接回房间，而是找了间比较偏僻的卫生间冲了进去。  
这家伙这就忍不住了，竟然欲求不满到这个地步吗？  
看来这段时间里憋坏了的不仅仅是我啊。  
索玛蹑手蹑脚地走到卫生间门口，边隔着门偷听里面的动静，边重新打开了平板。  
这次，他让“裕”正对自己，伸手戳上了裕的胯下。  
“嗯啊……！”  
这次的娇呼里没有了半点忍耐的意思。  
索玛绕着圈，不依不饶地按压着“裕”的下体，听着门里传来的各种呻吟和娇声，知道裕就快到极限了。  
果不其然，片刻后，一声极为娇俏的惊呼传进了他的耳朵里。  
索玛这才收起平板，将卫生间门口的电子标识切换为“清扫中”，然后推门走了进去。

＊＊＊

一进门，索玛就看到裕背对着自己跪坐在地面的瓷砖上，浑身颤抖不止。  
听到有人走进来，裕惊恐地回过头。那张鲜艳的俏脸上，一双水润的眼里已经有了朦胧的雾色。  
看到走进来的人是索玛，裕的脸上出现了一种奇妙的神色，像是畏惧、羞耻、快乐、渴望等情绪都混合在了一起。  
“你怎么了，裕？”  
索玛明知故问，向裕走了过去。  
裕不敢回答，像是要藏起什么一样瑟缩起身体，一双手都插在两腿之间。  
索玛当然知道他想要隐藏什么，径自绕到裕面前，一把拉开了裕的手。  
“别、别看……！”  
裕惊慌却虚弱地叫了一声，但他的样子已经彻底暴露在了索玛眼里。  
只见那条裤子上，股间的部位已经出现了一片深色。  
“这可真是想不到……”索玛故意放开了裕，慢条斯理地说，“明明没有人碰你，你却擅自发情了？”  
“呜……！”裕的脸一阵红一阵白，坐在地上往角落里缩了缩，“对、对不起！我、我也不知道自己是怎么了……从刚才开始，我就好像一直被人摸来摸去……”  
“脑子里想象着被人摸两下你就高潮了？我的恋人还真是不得了。”  
“不、不是的……！”裕的大脑都快当机了，只能拼命解释，“才不是什么‘被人摸两下’……那、那种感觉……是、是被索玛碰触的感觉……”  
这句话倒是完全出乎索玛的预料，他凑近裕，看他几乎快要哭出来了，忍不住抬手摸了摸他滚烫的侧脸。  
“你想象着被我碰……然后就变成这样了？”  
“对不起……对不起……”裕没有察觉索玛态度的变化，仍然语无伦次地说着，“我也知道这样很难看……可我好怀念被索玛碰触的感觉……好想被索玛抱……”  
裕没能继续说下去，因为索玛已经一把把他拉进怀里，用力吻住了他。  
一阵黏稠的湿吻甚至带来阵阵啧啧的水声，回荡在寂静的卫生间上空。  
过了许久，索玛才放过裕的双唇，一边上下爱抚着裕颤抖无力的身体，一边在他的耳边轻笑起来。  
“我浪荡不堪的爱人……我心爱的小荡妇。”  
“啊呜……索玛，不够……我的下面，想要你……”  
裕很明显已经被这个吻打破了最后的防线，彻底败给了上涨的欲求，仍然亲吻着索玛的侧脸，甚至像条小狗一样伸出舌尖舔着索玛。  
“你确定？这里可不是我的房间，你就不怕有人进来看见？”话锋一转，索玛又笑着说，“不过你刚才都在那么多人面前发情了，真是个不知羞耻的碧池。”  
索玛明显感觉到裕在自己臂弯里颤抖得越来越厉害，伸手一摸，发现裕的肉棒已经又涨了起来。  
“怎么？越说你还越兴奋了？”  
“啊呜……索玛……”裕想把涨得通红的脸藏在索玛怀里，又不好意思地探头打量着他的表情，“如、如果是在索玛怀里，我不怕被人看见……”  
“哦？为什么？”  
索玛一边问，一边慢慢扯开了裕的裤子，裕也下意识地配合着扭动起腰身，让索玛脱掉他的衣服。  
“我、我想让大家知道……我是属于索玛的……”  
他们的关系并未公开，无论是索玛还是裕，在极东支部都有大批量的爱慕者。裕虽然没什么意见，索玛可不喜欢别人用那种眼神看着裕。  
那些家伙，明明连裕的真面目是怎样的都不知道。  
正想着，裕又往索玛的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
“我只会对索玛的爱抚有反应，只会对索玛发情，只想要被索玛填满……只属于索玛一个人……”  
听着裕被爱欲吞噬了理智的发言，索玛只觉得下面即将爆发，手上却还是稳稳地把裕的上衣拉起，低头将裕的乳头含进了嘴里。  
“啊……！索玛……索玛……！”裕控制不住地抬手抱住索玛的脑袋，眼里满是爱意地看着他亲吻自己的身体，“再、再用力一点……给我留下印记……让谁都能一眼看出我属于索玛的印记……”  
看吧，这才是神薙裕的真面目！无比放荡，又无比惹人怜爱的，我的恋人……！  
索玛再也忍不住，把裕一把抱了起来，抵在了洗手台前。  
他把手伸到裕的嘴边，裕立刻心领神会，把他的手指含进嘴里舔舐起来。  
索玛一边享受着裕用舌头侍奉自己，一边把玩着裕的一张嘴，一直玩到口水顺着裕的嘴角滑了下来才抽回手，然后用裕的口水当做润滑，摸进了裕的股间。  
有一阵子没做的小穴并没比之前紧多少，软软的像是一直在等待索玛的进入。索玛的指尖刚刚抵上穴口，那张小嘴就控制不住地一张一合起来。  
“真松，你自己处理过吗？”  
“嗯、嗯……想象着被索玛抱，我自己处理过……”裕老实地回答，“比起用前面，我更喜欢用后面高潮的感……啊！”  
“你这条发情的母狗……再多说点！”  
“啊……啊啊……！”感觉到索玛正用指头抵着自己的前列腺，裕满心欢喜地叫出了声，“但、但是自己的手指……完全不够……啊……！索、索玛的……我想被索玛玩到射……嗯啊啊——！”  
索玛心满意足，用力顶上那个他已经无比熟悉的部位，让裕只靠自己的手指就又高潮了一次。  
连续两次高潮让裕身体里几乎没了力气，只能勉强挂在洗手台上。索玛伸手让他抬起头，从镜子里看着裕满是迷蒙神情的脸。  
“裕，虽然平时的你也很可爱，但我还是更喜欢这样放荡的你。”  
“哎……？嘿嘿……裕、裕好开心……”  
裕半睁着眼看着镜子，模糊的视线却压根没有看向自己，而是聚焦在身后的索玛身上。  
感觉到一根灼热的棒子抵在了穴口，裕满是潮红的脸上露出了一个恍惚的微笑。  
“索玛……要给裕吃了吗……？”  
“嗯，被你这么引诱，有谁能忍住不去填满你那张贪婪的小嘴呢？”  
“哈哈……可是……裕、裕只想吃索玛的……快、索玛……快给裕吃……”  
索玛抓着裕的胯部抬起他的屁股，让裕的后穴慢慢吞下了自己挺立的龟头。只是进去了这么点，裕就开心地嗯嗯啊啊起来，后腰不停地摇晃。  
“说你是母狗，你还真摇起尾巴来了？下次送你有尾巴的肛塞好吗？”  
“嗯……！只要、只要能被索玛抱……裕、裕会带上……在索玛……在主人面前摇尾巴的……！”  
“是吗？那我会期待地等着看的……！”  
说话间，索玛已经慢慢把大半根肉棒都顶进了裕的身体，又一时退到穴口。此刻话音还未落，他便一口气撞进了裕的中心，听着裕惊叫一声，浑身都打起摆子来。  
“裕，你真是无论何时都不会让我失望。”  
索玛笑着把无精高潮的裕抱进怀里，不停亲吻着他的耳廓和后颈，把鼻子埋在他汗津津的金发里忘情嗅着。  
“啊……啊哈哈……啊……索、玛……”  
裕从冲击中微微回神，努力扭过头向索玛索取他的亲吻。于是索玛抓着他的下巴扳过他的脑袋，一边吮吸他合不拢的一张嘴一边奋力活动起后腰。  
索玛有节奏的大力进出很快就顶得裕翻起了白眼，可尽管如此他也不忘对索玛的渴求，还主动伸出舌头挑逗索玛。  
在这样的邀请下，索玛也不客气，尽情在裕的身体里抽插，直搞到裕连成句的话都说不出来了，才一股脑把积攒了许久的浓厚精液全都射进了裕的体内。  
裕发出了不成声的喜悦叫声，近乎痉挛的身体在索玛手中猛地弓起。久违的内射还是那么霸道强硬，竟一时间都没有消退的势头。等索玛总算射完，裕已经浑身抽搐着瘫在了他的怀里。  
索玛喘过一口气，小心地退了出来，裕合不拢的双腿间立刻就留下了淡白的精液淌下的痕迹。  
他把裕重新抱在臂弯里，看着裕软得像滩泥一样缩在自己的胸前，半睁的眼里没了神，艳色包覆的脸上却满是沉溺于情欲的恍惚笑意。  
“就算失去意识，你也一脸的不满足吗，我欲求不满的爱人？”  
索玛笑着脱下外套，把裕裹了起来，然后就这么把他打横抱了起来。  
“放心吧，我也远远没有满足。我们回房间继续。”  
昏死过去的裕随着索玛的动作微微晃动着脑袋，就像是在点头一样。

＊＊＊

“什、什么？！你的软件为什么有这种功能？！”  
在房里缠绵了一整晚，第二天裕恢复清醒后索玛才把一切老实交代出来。  
裕气急败坏地抢过索玛的平板，却又不知该怎么办，只能羞红了脸警告索玛:“下、下次不准再做这种事了！”  
“可我看你明明很享受。”  
“我才没……！我不是……我……”  
不会撒谎的裕脸上的表情已经告诉了索玛，他确实很享受。  
“至、至少不准再在外面用了……”  
“好的，我答应你。”  
索玛干脆利落地回答。说实话，裕那么娇羞可爱又浪荡色情的样子，他可不想让别人看到，那可是只属于他自己的美景。  
“哦，对了，还有一件事。”  
“什、什么事？”  
裕警觉地问。  
“你还要陪我去跟所有人确认一下，是不是真的只有我这个软件有这种‘奇效’。”  
绯红再度爬满了裕白皙的脸颊，但他犹豫再三，还是只能默默点了点头。  
索玛咧嘴一笑，把裕拉进怀里亲了一口:“放心，回来以后我会再让你玩个爽的。”  
“都说了我才不喜欢……呜啊！”  
看自己只是简单在“裕”身上一戳，裕就这么敏感，索玛脸上的笑意更浓了。  
这不是已经沉迷了吗？  
当然，这句话他是不会说出口的。

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没有艹的这么爽了【喂  
> 艹裕就是痛快【你  
> 碧池属性赛高！【够了


End file.
